Quick acting valves using ball-type closure elements are well known. Examples of such quick response ball-type valves are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. that are assigned to the assignee of the present invention:
2,734,715 PA0 2,863,629 PA0 2,883,146 PA0 3,035,808 PA0 3,036,590 PA0 3,064,938 PA0 3,509,913 PA0 3,589,667
While the disclosed valves have achieved numerous improvements and advantages, they, along with the other valves they exemplify, have had several limitations or drawbacks. Such limitations have related primarily to a number of features or combinations thereof and have primarily included lack of easy access to the internal components of the valve for maintenance purposes, redundant closure sealing of the flow and the capability to control flow in either direction through the valve with equal assurance.